mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Clemente Crime Family
The Clemente Crime Family is one of the three major Mafia families in Empire Bay. History Background Alberto Clemente is the boss of the Clemente crime family. After killing a police captain in Palermo, Italy for his uncle Silvio in 1920, he fled to Empire Bay. Through his uncle's underworld contacts, he eventually made big money smuggling liquor during Prohibition. He was approved by The Commission to start his own family in 1929. Though powerful, the Clemente family is still seen as second-rate by the others. This is mostly due to Clemente's crooked business practices, even by mob standards. Vinci-Moretti War Following the end of the Vinci-Moretti War, the Vinci Crime Family controlled over eighty percent of the Mafia's business in Empire Bay, but the war had weakened them considerably. Clemente took advantage of this vulnerability and took over many of Vinci's operations and rackets. Entering the Drug Trade In 1951, Luca Gurino, a capo of the Clemente crime family, met with Frank Vinci and Leo Galante at his mansion. Luca tried to turn Frank against the Falcone Crime Family, claiming that Falcone is involved in the drug trade. Knowing that Vinci is strongly against this, Luca suggests something be done about it. The Clemente family were already in the drug business at the time, and Luca and Clemente were attempting to get rid of the competition. Going After Falcone Clemente is the first to act as he orders Gurino to kidnap Carlo Falcone's accountant Harvey Epstein, along with his bodyguards Tony Balls and Frankie the Mick. They take them to the Clemente Slaughterhouse to be tortured for information about Falcone's drug business, but before they can get anything useful, Vito Scaletta arrives and stops them. The resulting gunfight ends in the death of Gurino and his crew. Downfall On June 15th, 1951, Falcone ordered Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro to kill Clemente and his men while they're holding a family meeting at the Empire Arms Hotel. They plant a bomb in the meeting room but the blast fails to kill Clemente and the two chase him through the hotel and out onto the streets of Midtown. They eventually stop his car after taking out his driver and Joe empties his Tommy gun into Clemente at point blank range, killing him instantly. With Clemente and most of his men dead, the Clemente family is effectively out of business. Family Members Mafia II *Alberto Clemente (boss, deceased) *Luca Gurino (caporegime, deceased) *Henry Tomasino (soldato, formerly) *Sammy (soldato, deceased) *Richie (soldato) *Sidney Pen (associate, formerly) *Joe Barbaro (associate, formerly) *Vito Scaletta (associate, formerly) Joe's Adventures *Richie Mazzeo (soldato, deceased) Frankie Potts *Silvio Palmieri (soldato, deceased) *Antonio Paladino (associate, deceased) Gallery Alberto Clemente - Family Album.png|Boss Alberto Clemente Luca Gurino - Family Album.png|Caporegime Luca Gurino Henry Tomasino - Family Album.png|Soldato Henry Tomasino Sammy 2.png|Soldato Sammy Richie (Mafia II).png|Soldato Richie Richie Mazzeo.png|Soldato Richie Mazzeo Silvio Palmieri.png|Soldato Silvio Palmieri Antonio Paladino.png|Associate Antonio Paladino Category:Mafia II Category:Factions in Mafia II Category:Clemente Crime Family Category:Empire Bay